An Extraordinary Guy
by IrisEclipsed
Summary: [AU] On the day of her 21st birthday Kagura made a wish to meet an extraordinary guy. She got her wish, but he wasn't exactly what she'd expected. [Kagura x Sesshomaru] [Oneshot]


A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fan fic and it's about my favorite couple: Kagura and Sesshomaru. I wrote this especially for the 'Make a Wish 2006 Minific Contest' on Mediaminer, and because I promised Lucifael's Bride I'd enter.

Summary: On the day of her 21st birthday Kagura wished to meet an extraordinary guy, she got her wish but he wasn't exactly what she expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or related characters.

XXXXX

Kagura groaned and rolled over onto her stomach. The summer sun, blazing hot and extremely large, sent rays streaming through her open window. She reluctantly sat up and scrubbed her face with her palms, trying to take away the sleepiness she felt. Then she remembered: it was her birthday.

She leapt out of bed and hastily tugged on a rumpled white shirt and red shorts. Her birthday was the one holiday that she looked forward to and she couldn't wait to see the presents. Kagura sprinted down the stairs, turned a corner and slid to a stop beside the kitchen table. Atop it sat two boxes and two cards.

She warily picked up a box and shook it slightly. It clinked and she tore off the gold and pink wrapping. Inside was a red rose pendant. It glittered when she held it up and Kagura picked up the card.

_Kagura,_

_Happy Birthday babe. I couldn't wait to give this to you. _

_Meet me at the beach tonight._

_- Naraku._

Kagura growled while shredding the note, and for good measure she dashed the pendant to the ground, effectively breaking it in two. If he thought he could get back on her good side by giving her a gift he was dead wrong. After seeing him making out with Kikyo last night she'd said it was over, but obviously Naraku hadn't gotten the message.

She slammed a fist on the table and let out a dry sob. Why did she always fall for the guys like him? Time after time it was always the same; she always got her heart broken. No, she wouldn't let this get to her, it was _her_ day and she was going to enjoy it. An envelope on the table caught her eye. It was crimson, the same color as her eyes, and had delicate gold markings all over it. Kagura picked it up and felt a small Post-it on the back. She turned it over the see her little sister Kanna's hand writing.

_Kagura,_

_Happy Birthday. _

_Open my gift and say out loud your wish._

_Love,_

_Kanna._

Kagura eyed the 'gift' in her hand skeptically but decided to go for it. She broke open the sealed envelope and a shower of gold glitter and sparkling stars came pouring out. Loudly she said, "I want to meet an extraordinary guy who isn't a cheating scumbag." She waited a couple seconds and sighed when nothing happened. Did the wish have to be more specific?

"I want to meet and extraordinary guy who isn't a cheating scumbag and is sexy, smart, funny, kind . . ." The list could go on and on but she decided to stop there.

Kagura waited a bit longer and sighed once again. Whatever, those little wishes on stars and magic crap never worked anyways. She had to get ready for work.

XXXXX

Ah, what a glamorous life she led. Here she was, on her birthday, working at a sea side candleshop. The smell of candle wax and salty sea spray assaulted her senses and Kagura breathed deeply. She loved this. The ocean and the wind pushing the waves to crash against the rocks and the sand. The rolling waves and white sea foam . . .

"Kagura are you going to keep standing there like an idiot or help me?" She winced and turned around to look at her best friend. Yura was glaring at her full force and desperately trying to lift a box much too heavy for her.

"Sorry," She grabbed the other end and they both managed to lug it inside the shop through the back door. The newest shipment of summer candles was heavier than usual. Yura sliced the tape keeping the flaps together and took a peek inside. The candles were all various shades of blue, turquoise, cobalt, cerulean, and many other colors, the colors of the sea.

"Wow," Yura whispered.

A tinkling sound reached her and Kagura whipped around to see the shop door open. "I better get out there. Yura you can handle these?"

She nodded in reply and began carefully taking out each individual candle to be put on display.

Kagura made her way out into the shop and couldn't see the customer. Did she come out for nothing? She walked around, looking for somebody. Nobody in sight. She growled and started to walk back but the end of her long black slacks caught on the heel of her high heel. She tried to walk but only succeeded in pulling her pants lower down her hips. At this rate . . .

"Excuse me," The sound came from behind her and she let out a startled yelp before trying to turn around and tripping over herself and falling.Strong arms encircled and caught her body. Kagura could feel a masculine chest against her back and quickly stood up. "Are you alright?" That same voice asked and she couldn't help but turn around to stare into the most glorious amber eyes she'd ever seen.

She kept her face passive but inside she was hyperventilating. He had beautiful eyes, the color of rich butterscotch and amber, of the sun at sunset, golden and gorgeous. Gorgeous was also a good word for the rest of him. He had white hair, when she looked closer she could tell it was silver, fashionably pale skin that had a slight tan and an amazing physique from what she could feel through his clothes. She noticed that he had a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and two purple stripes running down either side of his face; all seemed to amplify his good looks and made him seem more handsome and somehow unearthly.

"Are you alright?" His voice was deep and cultured but held a hint of annoyence. She understood why. Kagura swiftly got away from him and smoothed the wrinkles in her pants.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't see you there." she answered.

"Obviously." he replied, sarcasm dripping heavily.

"Well excuse me," Kagura said hotly. "What do you need?"

"I need to pay for this." He held up 'this' and it turned out to be a candle with multi-colored swirls of sand ingrained in the wax. Quite pretty.

"Ok, come over here." Kagura got behind the counter and rang up his purchase on the register. She noticed that when he placed his hands on the counter to give her money he had two matching purple stripes on his hand, he also had nails that looked sharp. She wrapped the candle in tissue paper and bagged it. "Here you go."

"Thank you," He looked at her chest and she stiffened momentarily before she realized he was reading her name tag. "Kagura."

Kagura frowned the asked on whim, "What's your name?"

He didn't let any emotion come to his face as he studied her. She didn't think he'd answer until he said, "Sesshomaru."

XXXXX

The sun didn't normally set till seven so she had time to go home and change before confronting Naraku on the beach and telling him to fuck off.

'_Hey, are you going to tell that shit head to leave you alone?' Yura snarled and Kagura couldn't have asked for a more understanding friend. _

'_Yeah, tonight at the beach.' she placed the last candle on the display and looked at her work. _

'_Good, that ass hole doesn't deserve you anyways.'_

What Yura said strengthened her resolve and she pulled out a crimson 'something' from her closet. It turned out to be a dress, one she didn't remember ever buying at that. It wasn't long, it would reach mid-thigh if she wore it and had a swooping V-cut with the edges outlined in matching crimson lace. It was beautiful and she would wear it. If she was going to dump Naraku she would look good doing it and make him regret _ever_ cheating on her with Kikyo.

XXXXX

Kagura could feel the sand between her toes and the wind on her face. She had taken off her red flowered flip flops to walk in the sand and twirled around a few times. Complete happiness filled her and nothing, it seemed, could ruin her moment of absolute bliss.

"Hey babe."

Correction: Someone _could_ ruin it.

"I am _not_ your babe, I'm not even your girl Naraku." She turned around to face Naraku's smirking face and arrogant stature. "I told you yesterday after I found you with Kikyo: _It's over_."

"Oh," he purred and she backed away in disgust. "You don't mean that. It was a mistake anyways, I thought she was you."

She balked. "You _thought_ she was _me_?" He shrugged nonchalantly and lit a cigarette he retrieved from his pocket. "_Kikyo_," she put emphasis on her name. "Has _brown_ eyes, _I_ have _red _ones you son of a bitch!" she screamed.

"My mistake." He got a look at her thunderous expression and added, "Look I'm sorry, but lets get going. It's boring as hell here." Naraku reached for her arm but she backed out of his reach and started running down the shoreline. "Kagura! Get back here!"

She could hear him behind her, catching up quickly so she didn't think about it. Kagura bent down, groped for the first thing she could find and then threw it with all the force she could muster. The seashell sailed through the air in an arch and both of them watched it's progress. It sailed farther and farther away from her but closer and closer to Naraku, finally hitting him above his eye and he fell to the ground, blood running down his face.

"YOU BITCH!" He moved so fast she didn't see him and she was suddenly pinned down on the sand with Naraku on top of her, screaming very colorful words. Blood dripped from his wound and Kagura smiled in vicious satisfaction, which only served to further Naraku's rage. "I'm going to make you pay for that Kagura. _No one_ denies me _anything_."

_His hands across her stomach and moving slowly up her body._

'_No Naraku.' _

'_Come on babe. It won't hurt or anything . . .' he said._

'_No means no. I'm not having sex with you.' Kagura growled._

His hand pulled her dress up above her waist and Kagura raked her nails across his face, creating jagged red lines that leaked blood. He screamed obscenities while punching her in the gut. Overwhelming pain took over her body and she winced. Naraku got up and straddled her while fumbling with his belt. Kagura clawed at his arms and tried in vain to get his face again.

This was when he took what he wanted and left her battered and broken. She'd held him off for so long, protected herself from him all for nothing. Then suddenly the weight of his body disappeared and she propped herself up on her elbows. Kagura watched as Naraku's body flew through the air and watched as he landed flat on his ass five feet away. She looked up startled to see Sesshomaru towering over her.

A cold menacing look covered his face and he held out a hand to help her up. She took it and clutched her stomach in pain. Sesshomaru took one look at her then stalked over to Naraku, murder in his eyes.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Naraku got to his feet and attempted to push past Sesshomaru, to get to Kagura. "Get out of my way."

Sesshomaru looked at him completely disgusted and said coldly, "Leave now and I won't kill you."

"Get the fuck out of my way."

He didn't even see it coming. A single fist came soaring out of no where and got him square in the chest. Sesshomaru calmly looked at the crumpled heap in front of his feet. "You are filth and shouldn't even be _looking_ at Kagura. She refused your advances and yet you tried to _rape_ her. Get out of here before I kill you." It was a threat that he could back and Kagura just stared and stared in amazement.

Naraku painfully got to his feet and stumbled away. He was still in earshot when he yelled, "Go to hell you bitch! I'll get back at you for this!" He gave them a finger and left to go to his car.

Sesshomaru turned back to glance at Kagura. "Are you alright?"

"You seem to be saving me a lot today," she said.

"Yes, well you seem to need it today," He reached down to smooth out her dress and brushed some sand from her arm. The touch sent a shiver down her spine and she looked away.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along . . ."

"You held your own for a while. I saw those scratches you gave him, and the cut above his eye," He frowned for a moment. "Did it ever occur to you to scream for help?"

Kagura thought for a minute. "Honestly, no. Let's walk." They began walking down the shoreline side by side. The sky had turned golden with red and lavender toned hues as the sun set beyond the horizon. Periwinkle dotted the sky and pink clouds swirled through the ever darkening sky. All this was reflected upon the dark blue water and created a beautiful effect that left Kagura stunned into silence. She'd never seen anything so gorgeous, well, maybe she had.

Sesshomaru was pretty gorgeous too.

"I do want to thank you for rescuing me," she paused to find the right word. "It was very . . . Brave of you."

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly and said, "Seemed the only sensible thing to do at the time. After all you were about to be raped." He stared at the water, saying nothing.

Kagura had never met a man like him. He barely spoke to her at the shop and yet here he was saving her from rape. He was inhumanly handsome, perhaps beautiful was more the word: she'd never seen a man more beautiful than Sesshomaru. Kagura hadn't realized she was blatantly staring but was startled when he turned to her.

With the setting sun casting it's last rays against the water, they reflected onto his face. It dazzled her eyes and threw her into momentary shock. Sesshomaru seemed to take her silence as something else and asked, "Should I leave you?"

"N-No," she stammered. "I was just startled for a second., you did something."

No emotion on his pale face as he said, "What?"

"_You startled me_." She enunciated every syllable to make sure he got the message.

"How?"

Kagura was stumped. How was she supposed to tell him he stunned her by looking amazingly sexy and irresistible? "You," she thought. "_Dazzled_ me."

Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically. "I 'dazzled' you."

"Yes." It sounded stupid when he said it like that, but it was the only answer she could give. Kagura inwardly groaned at her lack of tact. Wait, why was she so worried about this? He was just a random guy she'd met. A wonderful guy who bought multi-colored candles and saved women from potential rapists. "Look, I don't want to hold you up. Thanks for saving me, you must be expected somewhere." It killed her inside, she wanted him here, with her.

_What the hell is _wrong_ with me?_ she thought. _I barely know the guy._

"It's alright," Sesshomaru said. "I can stay a little longer."

Did he read her mind? No, there was no such thing as magic or mind readers.

"Are you sure?" Kagura asked.

"Yes. So I dazzle you?"

"Shut up." she snarled. "That was only a one time thing and won't _ever_ happen again."

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips and her eyes narrowed as he said, "Is that so . . ."

"KAGURA!"

They both turned to see someone coming. Kagura saw Yura running through the sand, Sesshomaru only saw someone ruining their time together.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow." His question came out more like a command and she hesitated for a second. Kagura had to admit she _wanted _to see him again, but was all this happening too fast? "I did save your life, it's the least you can do to prove you're grateful."

"_Fuck_ you." she growled.

He ignored her obscene remark and persisted. "Yes or no? You're friend is almost here."

"Fine."

Kagura stiffened when he grabbed her hand. He gently brushed his lips across her knuckles, sending liquid fire scorching through her veins.

Sesshomaru glanced at her through amber eyes framed by silver lashes. "I'll come get you at that candle shop tomorrow. Wait for me."

She didn't think she could do anything else.

XXXXX

Yura reached her just as Sesshomaru reached the boardwalk thirty feet away. Tension was all through her best friend and Kagura knew she was in for it.

"Who was that?" Yura whispered coldly.

"The guy who saved me from potential rape." Kagura smiled at the shock that crossed Yura's face, then the realization of who'd done it made her snarl.

"That _bastard_ tried to _rape _you?" she screeched.

"Yeah, but thankfully he," she pointed to Sesshomaru's barely visible figure. "Came along."

"Naraku wasn't the one for you." she said vindictively. Yura frowned at Kagura's lack of response and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know, someday you'll meet an extraordinary guy Kagura, they do exist out there."

A small smile graced her lips and she murmured, "I think I already have."

XXXXX

A/N: Please tell me what you think and review.


End file.
